


good when you're putting your hands all over me

by freckledrob



Series: soft to the touch, feels like love (reunion/boyfriends/fiances/husbands 3.0) [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Caught, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, also making out, and getting interrupted by their sister, literally just robron being in love, not set at a specific time but it'd be after reunion 3.0 whenever that would be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledrob/pseuds/freckledrob
Summary: They both turn abruptly at the voice, finding Liv standing there with an amused, albeit slightly disturbed, look on her face. She puts a hand up to shield her eyes, even though they’re both mostly dressed. “Vom,by the way. Think I might have to bleach my eyes now.”robert and aaron have the morning to themselves
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: soft to the touch, feels like love (reunion/boyfriends/fiances/husbands 3.0) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542304
Kudos: 54





	good when you're putting your hands all over me

**Author's Note:**

> (title from the song "slow burn" by kacey musgraves)
> 
> this baby has been in my drafts for a while and it's probably not perfect, but it's just a sweet lil oneshot so i figured i'd post it. hope u enjoy!
> 
> (also this has no connection to my fic "we were wild and fluorescent" but it is set in a post-reunion 3.0 world (just not the wwwaf world))
> 
> \- eb

The Beatles’ are playing softly in the background. Aaron thinks it’s “Come Together” but honestly, he can’t be sure. Not when he’s straddling Robert’s lap and kissing him on their couch like their lives depend on it.

“Aaron. Aaron.  _ Az _ , slow down.” Robert laughs as he leans back and Aaron sits up, pouting.

“We haven’t got all day, Robert. Liv’ll be home around lunch!”

Robert runs his hands down his husband’s arms, “That’s still a few hours away, gorgeous. We have plenty of time, Mr. Sugden.”

“Yeah well, I thought we were supposed to be  _ catching up _ , Mr. Dingle _. _ ”

Aaron tangles his fingers into Robert’s hair & tugs lightly, encouraging Robert to tilt his head back and allow Aaron access to his neck.

Robert lets out a few small moans as Aaron nips at his skin.

Aaron pulls away and a whine escapes from his husband’s lips.

“Yeah, not very fun, is it?” Aaron’s voice has a hint of sulking in it, but there’s a small grin on his face, “Relax, yeah? I’m just tryna get more access.”

Aaron fumbles with the buttons on Robert’s shirt until it’s open and the blond’s chest is exposed. Robert just sits in silence, watching Aaron’s concentrated face turn satisfied as he undoes the last button.

He trails his fingers down Robert’s torso before pressing one hand to Robert’s hip and moving the other hand back up to cup the back of Robert’s neck.

They look each other in the eyes for a moment. Just taking each other in.

“Hi.” 

Robert’s voice is soft and Aaron can’t help the smile that forms on his lips.

“Hey.” 

Aaron looks at his husband like he’s his whole world. And maybe he is.

“ _ Hello _ .”

They both turn abruptly at the voice, finding Liv standing there with an amused, albeit slightly disturbed, look on her face. She puts a hand up to shield her eyes, even though they’re both mostly dressed. “ _ Vom, _ by the way. Think I might have to bleach my eyes now.”

Aaron practically hops off Robert’s lap, shoving a pillow over Robert’s exposed chest, as if it’s a crime that needs covering up. “You aren’t supposed to be home yet!”

“Yeah well, my plans were cut short, so I figured I’d head home,” Liv drops her bag to the ground, “My mistake. I  _ somehow _ forgot that you two jump each other the second I leave the house.”

“Uh...  _ sorry? _ ” Robert offers, cheeks tinged pink.

Liv laughs, “Whatever, I’ll just head over to the shop for a bit, see if Jacob wants to hang. Or maybe Gabby’s free, I dunno. Clearly you two have other plans.”

She starts to head back out the door when she pauses and turns her head back towards them, “Just, for  _ my _ sake,  _ please _ don’t have sex on the couch. You have a bed for a reason.”

She closes the door behind her and Aaron pushes his face into Robert’s shoulder and groans.

“That’s never not going to be embarrassing.”

“Too embarrassing to keep going?”

Aaron looks up at Robert like he’s just asked if the sky was purple, “Don’t be daft.”

Robert’s laugh is muffled by Aaron’s lips against his as they fall back onto the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to follow me on tumblr @ friendlycitrus + twitter @flahertydingle
> 
> (and for those who followed wwwaf, "meet me in the afterglow" is coming out soon! 🌹💖)
> 
> \- eb


End file.
